vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Honeycutt
Matthew "Matt" Jeffrey Honeycutt is a main male character and a supporting character of The Vampire Diaries book series. Matt is an 18 year old all-American human boy who lives in the small town of Fells Church, Virginia. Matt was born March 14, 1974 (1992) in Fells Church, Virginia. He is the close childhood friend, and ex-boyfriend of Elena Gilbert. Matt is the star quarterback of his high school's football team along with Tyler Smallwood, Dick Carter and Stefan Salvatore, who plays the position of wide receiver. Matt is close friends with Meredith Sulez and Bonnie McCullough. His best friend is Stefan Salvatore and he and Stefan share a very close, strong bond and friendship despite Matt's obvious unresolved feelings for Elena. He strongly dislikes Stefan's older brother, Damon Salvatore and they can never seem to get along or go without quarreling with each other. Stefan is always the one who happens to play peacemaker when it comes to Damon and Matt. Damon calls him "Mutt" instead of by his real name, Matt. Physically, Matt is attractive and handsome. He is very tall and athletic, with blonde cropped hair and clear light blue eyes (Stefan observes that his eyes are open and honest). During the summer prior to The Awakening, Matt helped out on his grandparents' farm, which gave him a tanned complexion. He's described as being an attractive, wholesome, all-American, boy-next-door type. Matt and Elena are best friends since childhood and they know absolutely everything about each other. Because they have been best friends since childhood, Matt understands Elena better than anybody and he is always looking out for her and has her best interests at heart. Before Elena had met Stefan, Matt was the only boy in Elena's life who has had any kind of significant inpact or influence on Elena's personal growth. Certainly, Elena still thinks that he's good-looking and of course, an amazingly nice guy, even after breaking up with him, and Bonnie has shown some interest in him, although Matt and Bonnie seem to have more of a platonic, brotherly/sisterly connection than a romantic connection. Due to his family being poor and not having all that much money, he tends to wear older clothes, and Elena surmises at the beginning of The Awakening that his scuffed shoes must have been the same ones he had the previous year on account of not being able to afford new ones. While Matt is incredibly hurt and heartbroken at losing Elena to his vampire friend Stefan, he accepts it and wishes Stefan and Elena happiness. He continues to be very protective of Elena. At first, Matt was extremely jealous of Stefan and still pined for Elena, but he has shown some caring feelings for Bonnie. Matt helps Stefan escape the Haunted House on the night of the attack, but afterward begins to think that Stefan might have killed Mr. Tanner. Later on in the series, the relationship between Stefan and Matt is closer to that of best friends. He is forgiving, loyal, trusting, empathetic, kind, caring, and he is described as the friendly boy-next-door type. Despite being captain of the school football team, Matt is about as far from a stereotypical jock as you can get. He's fiercely loyal, and likes to see the best in people and in situations, no matter how bad it may get. When it comes to the subject of love and relationships, he's quite mature, wise, old-fashioned and traditional for his age. Matt is quite romantic, although he is not nearly as passionate romantically as Stefan is. Despite being in love with Elena, he is able to not only let her go as a girlfriend, but he's also able to remain her close, supportive friend while not being bitter about his loss, coming to her aid several times (above and beyond the call of duty) in the story. Even more surprisingly, he's able to become best friends with Stefan, who by all rights should be considered his rival in his love for Elena. He has faith in the basic goodness of people and mankind, and displays this several times during the course of the books, from sticking by Stefan despite damning evidence against him, to even managing to work out some motives for Damon's actions that prove him to be not quite as evil as he'd like people to believe. Indeed, the basic concept of vampires existing, while a shock, doesn't seem to bother him particularly. It's not the fact that Stefan is a vampire that sends him spiralling into extreme depression and denial in The Fury, but the fact that Stefan pretends to feel absolutely no remorse over attacking Tyler and his associates in the Quonset hut. After the events of The Fury, Matt's faith in humanity and the world has been severely shaken, and he spends much of Dark Reunion in a previously uncharacteristic pessimistic, meloncholic and defeated state. It takes a renewal of friendship and a deep heart-to-heart with his best friend Stefan for him to start to regain some of his earlier determination, optimism, positivity and good humour. Later, in The Hunters: Moonsong, after joining Dalcrest College, Matt receives a letter inviting him to join the Vitale Society. Physical Appearance Physically, Matt is described to be tall (5'11" to 6'3") and he has an athletic physique. He has light, flaxen short-cropped blond hair. Matt's eye colour is described as a clear, light blue (Stefan observes that his eyes are open and honest). During the summer prior to The Awakening, Matt helped out on his grandparents' farm, which gave him a tanned complexion. He's described as being an attractive, wholesome, all-American, boy-next-door type and very trustworthy. Certainly Elena still thinks that he's handsome, even after breaking up with him, and Bonnie shows some definite interest in him. Due to his family being poor, he tends to wear older clothes, and Elena surmises at the beginning of The Awakening, that his scuffed shoes must have been the same ones he had the previous year on account of not being able to afford new ones. A quote in The Awakening describes Matt's appearance: "He was good-looking. There was no doubt about that. Not in the stunning, almost disturbing way that―that some people were, but in a healthy American way. Matt Honeycutt was all-American. His blond hair was cropped short for the football season, and his skin was sunburnt from working outdoors on his grandparents' farm. His blue eyes were honest and straightforward." Personality Matt is a very kind person by nature. and he has morals, values and integrity. Personality wise, Matt is loyal, friendly, caring, understanding, helpful, forgiving, trustworthy, straightforward, dependable and he displays a sense of duty. He is described to be the friendly boy-next-door type. Although, despite his generally good traits and his good and even temperament, Matt can be jealous and envious. He can also be protective over his friends (Meredith and Bonnie) and he is also quite strategic in his thinking. While Matt is heartbroken at losing Elena to Stefan Salvatore, he accepts it overtime. He continues to be very protective of Elena and looks out for her like the best friend that he is to her and always has been. Matt is extremely jealous of Stefan at first and still pines for Elena's affections, but over a period of time, he begins to show some feelings towards Bonnie McCullough, although Bonnie is also deeply and strongly attracted to Damon Salvatore, Stefan's dangerous elder brother. Matt displays his helpful attitude in throughout the series; he helps Stefan escape the Haunted House on the night of the attack, but afterward begins to think that Stefan might have killed Mr. Tanner. Later in the series, the relationship between Stefan and Matt is closer to that of best friends. Despite being the captain and the star quarterback of Robert E. Lee High School's football team, Matt is about as far from a stereotypical jock as you can get. He's fiercely loyal, and always likes to see and believe the best in people. When it comes to the subject of love and relationships, he's quite old-fashioned and mature for his age. Despite being deeply in love with first love and childhood friend Elena Gilbert, he is able to not only let her go as a girlfriend, but he's also able to remain her loyal, protective friend, while not being bitter about his loss, coming to her aid several times (above and beyond the call of duty) in the story. Even more surprisingly, he's able to become best friends with Stefan Salvatore, who by all rights should be considered his rival in his love for Elena. But after a while, Matt comes to realize that Stefan truly loves Elena and is willing to do everything and anything he can to protect her and keep her safe, so Matt gains a lot of trust in Stefan because of this. Matt also has a love for cars (especially classic cars), and admires the red Jaguar that Stefan had bought for Elena. He’s Stefan’s first – and only – human friend when Stefan first comes to Fell’s Church, and on several occasions goes out on a limb for his best friend, trusting his gut instincts that Stefan is a very good person who can be trusted and depended on. He has faith in the basic goodness of people, and displays this several times during the course of the books, from sticking by his best friend Stefan, despite damning evidence against him, to even managing to work out some motives for Damon's actions that prove him to be not quite as evil as he'd like people to believe. Indeed, the basic concept of vampires existing, while a shock, doesn't seem to bother him particularly. It's not the fact that Stefan is a vampire that sends him spiraling into denial in The Fury, but the fact that Stefan pretends to feel no remorse over attacking Tyler Smallwood and his associates in the Quonset hut. After the events of The Fury, Matt's faith in humanity and the world has been severely shaken and disturbed, and he spends much of Dark Reunion in a previously uncharacteristic pessimistic and defeated state. It takes a renewal of friendship and a heart-to-heart with Stefan, for him to start to regain some of his earlier determination, faith and good humour. The Awakening met up with Matt on her way to school. He asked her how it was like being in France, and she said it was great, stalling what she had to tell him. Matt knew Elena was breaking up with him but she denied it was because of Stefan Salvatore, the new student it school. The remained friends though, since that was how Elena had come to feel about him. Matt was nice to Stefan though, and invited him to tryout with the football team. Stefan turned down the offer at first, but Elena tried to talk to him, his longing for blood was too strong and accepted Matt's offer and left class with him. Stefan got the spot in tryouts, and Matt congratulated him. Matt was hurt when a rumor went around that Elena had a boyfriend she met in France, around the time they were already together. Elena admitted it wasn't true and that she made it up so people wouldn't believe it was because of Stefan. She wanted to ask him a favor, but Matt snapped that she always wanted everything to revolve around her, but apologized when he saw hurt her feelings. All Elena wanted was or Matt to make sure Stefan went to the Homecoming Dance and she agreed to go with Matt. Matt escorted her to the dance and pointed her towards Stefan who Elena realized had come with Caroline Forbes. Matt had known Caroline wanted Stefan. Elena got mad at her friends and went to flirt and dance with other people. Meredith Sulez saw when she left with Tyler Smallwood, Dick Carter and Vickie Bennett and left with Matt and Bonnie McCullough to go find her. However, they found Vickie who had been attacked. They took her to the hospital. The police were called by Elena turned up with her rescuer, Stefan. When Elena started dating Stefan, Matt's relationship with him strained, hurting Stefan. At the Halloween Party, Matt dressed as a werewolf. When Mr. Tanner had been discovered dead by Bonnie McCullough, Elena gave Matt look which told him to go find Stefan who was accused of the murder by Tyler. Matt found Stefan in the boys' locker room, passed out on the floor. Matt told him what had happened and told Stefan he had to leave before everyone found him. Stefan agreed and made Matt promise to look after Elena. The Struggle Matt kept to his promise, but Elena, still mad at everyone for not believing Stefan's innocence, didn't care. Matt stayed outside her house in his car, just in case Elena tried to sneak out, and she did with Bonnie and Meredith. He followed them to Wickery Bridge where he nearly gave them a heart-attack. Bonnie had channeled Stefan's thoughts, and they thought he would be here. However, Matt figured out that Stefan might be in a well, and was correct. They found Stefan in the Old Frantcher's Farm and rescued Stefan from his watery prison. The Fury Matt was devastated over Elena's death. Stefan came to him and asked him what he would do for Elena. Matt told him he would do anything for her. Stefan guided her to the music room and Matt was shocked to see Elena alive, but even more horrified when he discovered what she had become. Matt was hesitant to let Elena drink his blood, but agreed when Stefan reminded him that he would do anything for her. After Elena left with Damon, Stefan's brother, Matt left with Stefan and came across Tyler and his buddies who had been attacked. Matt was disgusted that Stefan was responsible. Dark Reunion The Return: Nightfall The Return: Shadow Souls After running away with Elena and Damon, Matt and Damon both decided to sleep outside while Elena got to sleep in the car, a Jaguar got Elena which Matt was gaga over. Matt, still hating Damon, got a stick and sharpened it till in was a take for protection. One morning, Damon woke Matt up and gave him a pencil, saying he had killed two other people. Matt tried to attack Damon, but was thrown into the mud, then on top the Jaguar, startling Elena. Matt struggled to get off the car, worried that he had damaged it and tried not to get mud on it. Once he finally got off the car, he and Damon started arguing. Matt told Elena what Damon had done but Damon told them he had killed two vampires possessed by malach. Damon took Elena to get some fresh air but returned when Matt started yelling at him. They argued about who would get to drive the car until Elena decided that she and Matt would leave with the car while Damon went to get something to eat. Matt spat how Damon would go and attack an innocent girl, making Damon defensive. After Damon left, Matt agreed to wake Elena in a few hours so she would get some more sleep. While they ate breakfast, Elena could sense that Matt was worried about Damon's "breakfast" because of what Damon had done to him while possessed by a malach. They decided to trade the Jaguar at a used car dealership, but Matt and the dealer started arguing until Damon turned un and Influenced the dealer to trade them two cars. The dealer took Matt to see a Prius, but when he came back, he found Elena and Damon seemingly in an embrace. They decided to split up, but unknowingly to Elena, Matt returned to Fell's Church and stayed at the boarding house with Mrs. Flowers. He spoke with Meredith and Bonnie, and told them where Damon and Elena were headed. Meredith and Bonnie decided to go. Before they left, Bonnie and Meredith convinced Matt not to go back to his house. While Matt stayed with Mrs. Flowers at the boarding house, he had help from Dr. Alpert, Isobel Saitou's grandmother and mother who really knew what was going on in Fell's Church. Matt spied Shinichi guiding several young children into the wood and the Sheriff, while trying to arrest Matt for "assaulting" Caroline, went after them since his niece Rebbecca was there. However, after an hour, the children and Shinichi returned from the forest without the Sheriff. Sometime afterwards, Matt saw Rebbecca wearing her uncle's sheriff uniform with the badge and snatched from her. He took it back to Mrs. Flowers. as Matt Donovan.]] Matt Honeycutt does not make at appearance in the television series. Instead, the show has Matt Donovan who has quite a few of his qualities. Matthew G. "Matt" Donovan is Elena Gilbert's childhood best friend, first love and ex-boyfriend, Caroline Forbes's ex-boyfriend and Vicki Donovan's brother. Elena broke up with him after her parents died, but he still deeply cares about her, watching out for her and look out for her whenever he can. Caroline broke up with him for his safety from her because of the fact that she is a vampire and doesn't want to hurt Matt in any way, shape or form. Matt is employed at the Mystic Grill as a busboy and is the star quarterback of the Mystic Falls High School football team called the Mystic Falls Timberwolves. Matt is close friends with Tyler Lockwood, who also plays the position of tackle on the high school football team with him. Matt is also on the high school football team with Stefan Salvatore (who plays the position of wide receiver on the team and wears the number 17). He resides at 749 Birch Street. Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Novel Characters